The present invention relates generally to an improvement for and is related to an automotive vehicle part and fitting structure therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to resin vehicle parts to be fitted onto a vehicle panel, which parts have means for preventing direct contact between the fastener for attaching the part and a relatively soft layer such as lining or insulation of electric wiring.
A vehicle part having a container portion is installed onto a vehicle panel, comprising part of the vehicle body, for mounting vehicle equipment, such as, a room lamp, a foot lamp, circuits for lighting switches and so on. The vehicle part is generally secured to the vehicle panel with screws and covered by lining or other relatively soft layers. Conventionally, such lining or layer is apt to be damaged by the sharp end of the screws or scratched by the threads. Further, it is possible that the screw will cut the insulation of electric wiring to cause shorting which may cause a fire within the vehicle.
The invention is to prevent the lining layer, or insulation, from being damaged or scratched by the screws by covering the screws. The invention is also intended to provide a simple construction and installation of a vehicle part which effectively protects the lining layer from being injured or scratched by the screws.